The Invation of a New World
by airborne101
Summary: During WWII James Williams a soldier of the 101st Airborne is teleported to Mekkan, during the invasion of France. This is his story, meeting the Dog Clan, and traveling across the land to find a way back.


Chapter 1: Introduction

(James's POV)

My name is James Williams and I can't believe what I got myself into. "DO YOU HEAR ME PRIVATE WILLIAMS?" said the Staff Sargent Miller, "YES SIR!" I answered. "I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF YOU CAME FROM A RICH BACKGROUND; YOU ARE A PARATROOPER MAN IN THE US ARMY!" I stood their silently, waiting for Sargent Miller to give me an order. "NOW GO GIVE ME 5 LAPS AROUND BASE!" I stood there thinking aw crap, "YES SIR!" I said I grabbed my Gear and ran out the door. Training for the 101st Airborne was hard as Hell. The year was 1944 I was just accepted into Notre Dame when I got drafted into the Army. We were training for the Invasion of France and I wasn't the one of the lucky guys. I always thought I had a good luck stream going until I was drafted. Jesus this Crap is so hard to run with, I thought to myself. As I finished my 5 laps around base, Staff Sargent Miller came up to me with some news. I stood at attention and saluted "Sir" I said "Private I've got some news, you are being deployed tomorrow with the rest of the unit." I stood there in shock "Really sir?" I asked "Yes solider" My mind was going out of control. I stood there to look at him, I gave him a salute and shook his hand, as I started to walk away I stopped and turned around to ask a question "Sir" I said "Yes Private?" said Miller "Was I a Hard Private to train?" He looked at me and gave a little laugh "You were special Private and that's all I'm going to say." I look at him and laughed. As I walk away to jump into new territories I am prepared for combat.

(James's POV)

I sat in my seat shaking in my jump boots. It was very quiet until BOOM! BOOM! I could feel the Flak round exploding right next to our plane. "Holy shit." The guy next to me was shaking, so I offered him a cigarette "Thanks" he said. The Jump light turned red, we stood up and hooked up onto the railing. We waited till the light changed, then BOOM! A flak round hit our plane in the wing, "Fire" some shouted, "Everyone out of the plane now!" I was holding on while I felt the plane go down, I pulled myself up and stated to move to the door. All of a sudden I heard a sound like no other. Some weird blue light went through out plane. I looked up to see people running out of the plane; I ran up and hit my head on the ceiling. I passed out and fell out of the plane safely.

(Lara's POV)

It was a quiet night here in the Canine territory; I looked up at the stars to see the wonderful sight. Looking off into the distance I saw something falling from the sky, it was all red and then it just seemed to have disappeared. I was very curious to see what fell from the sky, so I picked up my spear and stared to walk towards the smoke. As I got closer "oh my gosh" I said, I had never seen something this huge before! I looked around this huge thing and saw something hanging from a tree. I started to walk towards it; since it was dark I couldn't make out what was hanging from the tree. I gasped with what I saw, a Human in some weird looking clothing. He was wearing some type of helmet that I never seen before. He had weird marking on his shoulder, a flag of some sort and a patch that said airborne. He cut alongside his arm and need medical attention; I grabbed my knife and cut him from the tree. I started to walk towards the village dragging him along.

(James's POV)

I woke up in a bed, with my clothes off except my white army T-shirt and my boxers. "Where the hell am I?" I said to myself, I was in a tent and I wondered if I was captured. My M1 Grand rifle, gear, and reinforced jacket and pants were gone. Then I got up and ran outside to find these creatures staring at me, "I yelled who the Hell are you people?!" One of the creatures started to walk towards me, "Get the Hell back, I know hand to hand combat!" I yelled. The Creature didn't stop coming towards me, I felt weak and I couldn't stand up straight. I fell down on my hands and knees, "Ow, god damit!" As I looked up to see one of the creatures looking down at me I said in a low voice "Please don't hurt me." The creature giggled a little, "I won't hurt you, and actually I am here to help you." Said the creature, "really, you're not a German spy?" I asked. She looked at me like she had a question, "What's a German?" Looked at her dumbfounded "Wait, you don't know what a German is?" the creature shook its head "Wait were am I?" said "You're on the plant of Mekkan, in the Dog territory." The creature said. I looked at the creature very closely for a second and realized that it was a dog Humanoid and a Female too. The creature helped me and said "Let's go back to the tent, so you can rest." I looked up at her and said "What's your name?" she responded "Lara" I looked at her and thought wow she is so beautiful and that name fits her perfectly. Wait, I am a Human and she is a Dog Creature, plus I am not even form this world. I need to figure out what I am going to do.


End file.
